


Captivated

by punchbag_mcshizzle



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Jewelry Store AU, M/M, They just need a little push
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6701488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punchbag_mcshizzle/pseuds/punchbag_mcshizzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, he only went as a favor to Percy. The next time had been for Hazel. Then his trips became frequent and it totally had nothing to do with the cute blonde working inside the jewelry store... At least that's what he kept telling himself. Oh look, he 'accidentally' destroyed Thalia's bracelet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captivated

**Author's Note:**

> So Jewelry Store AU just because...

Nico blames Percy.

It was all Percy's fault. If only his cousin had not turned all puppy-dog eyes on him then he wouldn't be on this situation right now. Obsessing over a cute blond working on the Jewelry Shop downtown.

Damn! That blonde employee is such a catch. Also, he's perfectly Nico's type.

Let's rewind back, three hours into how this little -okay, maybe more than a little- crush he might inconviniently be having on one of the jewelry store employee -whose name he is yet to know- had started.

It had been one of Nico's self appreciation day. Where he mostly spends his days doing whatever he wanted and simply just tuning the world out of its social judgments and negativeness. It was a day he mostly spends for himself. Having fun. Enjoying. Silently acting like the child he still is at heart whilst playing with his Mythomagic cards.

Yes, contrary to first impressions, he does not brood around all day despite what everyone else had kept on insisting. He was past that stage, thank you. Not that he actually took the time and effort to let people know but still.

And so here he is, picking a custom made birthday gift for Annabeth since Percy won't be able to do so due to him having to do a lot of things today. Why him anyway? Couldn't he have just sent someone else? Leo? Frank? Clarisse? Coach Hedge? But no! he insisted it should be Nico since Nico needs more sunlight and more human contact.

"Hi! I'm Lacy how may be of any help" The blond employee won't be the one assisting him. Nico can't help but frown at the missed opportunity.

"Yeah, I'm here to pick up an order for Percy Jackson"

* * *

The next time Nico visited the store, it had been to look for a suitable present for Hazel. His half-sister had always been a very simple girl and would have appreciated the simplest of gifts but she'll soon be graduating from this prestige Art school and a fancy gift really isn't that much in comparison with how proud she made them feel. So a great gift simply suffice.

Besides, he finally managed to know the blond's name that day. Granted that it actually took another employee calling his name for Nico to find out.

Will Solace.

Fits perfectly.

* * *

On his third visit, he finally struck a conversation with said blond employee.

"Hi, sir how may I help you today?" Nico whipped his head towards the familiar voice. Okay, he memorized Will's voice into his head. Big deal.

"Ah. Do you sell cuff links?" Nico tried to sound professional.

"Going on a date, sir?" Nico blinked. Why would Will think that way? He's the only one Nico would want to date. Not that he actually knows.

"Family dinner actually. My father insisted I dress fancy" Will chuckled heartily at that and Nico can't help but like how he sounded.

"Right this way then, sir" Will pointed towards a direction.

"It's Nico"

"Huh?"

"My name is Nico. Pleas don't call me sir. I'm not that old or too important of a person to be addressed as such"

"Okay then, Nico. Pleased to meet you. My name is Will" He pointed towards his employee name tag with a small smile. "Now, what kind of cuff links are you looking for?"

* * *

He kept coming back afterwards. Sometimes with some sort of a genuine kind of business. Other times with a perfectly scripted story to use as an excuse.

"So Nico what's it today?" Will had been the one to assist him that day. Just like all the previous days he had came into the shop. Not that Nico's actually been observing it. Besides, he doesn't want to jump into conclusion.

"I broke my cousin's bracelet and she insisted I find her a replacement or she'll break my wrist"

"Your cousin sounds a bit scary"

"You have no idea. Thals can be a monster if she wants too" Okay maybe Thalia shouldn't find out that he broke her bracelet purposely since he's running out of excuse to be inside the shop. Besides that bracelet is ugly anyway so really, he's simply doing his cousin a favor.

"Do you have an idea on what she might like?"

"Nothing too fancy or girly. Something simple yet with with an edge to it. A little punk, maybe? And none of those manly kind please. Thalia hates men in general"

"We just might have a few selections on what you're looking for"

* * *

Yeah, he's continuous patronage towards the store had nothing to do with Will Solace.

At least that's what he had been saying to try and convince himself this past few weeks. He lost his argument with his self. How ironic.

"Nico!" Will's apparent smile had reached the Italian once he entered the store. His continuous visits had him landing on some sort of a friendly relationship with the other. And though Nico actually wanted more, he'll settle with what he can get for now.

"Hey, Will"

"Haven't seen you in weeks, Nico."

"I've been a little busy. Had to fly and do business abroad"

"You must be really rich, Nico" The Italian blinked at that.

"Not really, technically I am because of my father but I really want to build a name for myself without his shadow hovering around me" Will nodded in understanding.

"I know the feeling. That's why I'm working here while waiting for my doctor's license. Don't want to leech unto my father more than necessary" Nico looked at the other surprised. "You're a doctor?"

"Yep. Dr. Will Solace at your service"

"That's actually cool"

"Thank you~ But now to business. What are you looking for today?"

"Nothing actually. I just thought, I'd drop by. It's fine to just do that, right?"

"Of course. It's not like everyone who comes here would buy something anyway" And with that, Nico found himself talking to Will for hours. Never mind that Will had to serve customers in between. Nico really enjoyed today.

"You'll come visit more often, right? Even if you're not going to buy anything. You can just pretend browse, it's what most people that came in here do anyway"

"Sure, I'll come visit"

Nico would be lying if he says that the smile Will had in his face didn't send butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

When news of his older sister Bianca getting engaged had reached the family, Nico had more than insisted on buying her a gift straight from the jewelry shop. Only when Bianca managed to coerce the reasoning behind as to why that particular store had Nico actually regretted his actions.

Bianca had kept on teasing him nonstop.

"He is cute. No wonder you kept on going to this place" Bianca observed his brother who had been not so subtlety observing Will himself. "You should ask him out"

"No way! What if he's not even gay?"

"That's what you've been worrying about? That sort of thing had never been a problem for you before" Bianca raised a brow but sighed seeing her only brother actually looking downright nervous. "Fine. Stay here, I'll be back in a minute"

Bianca went to another employee, a girl named Miranda if Nico's memory recalled correctly and seemed to have started a conversation. Nico's eyes widened as he saw his sister point towards Will and Miranda nodding afterwards. Bianca then returned back to where Nico had been waiting.

"Turns out he's actually Bisexual. See, there's your chance. Go ask him out"

"Uhm... I don't think it's a good idea"

"I can't believe you!" Bianca did her best not to smack herself or her brother. "You've always been this confident young man but here you are, meeting someone and you're actually being shy?"

"He's different than the others, okay. I've actually never felt this strong with someone before. That's why this is much more difficult"

"I get it. Fine, since I don't think you'll be able to build your confidence right now, how about we just go home so you can go mop around over gelato and those cheesy Italian movies we've watched as kids?" Bianca then pulled her brother towards the cashier to have him pay for the earrings she fell in love with.

"Hey, Nico good to see you again"

"You know my brother?" Bianca asked though not really surprised. The cashier, a young man named Malcolm nodded

"He's been coming back continuously. I think he'll be able to beat another, a girl named Drew into being our loyalest customer and that is saying something"

Malcolm punched the receipt out and handed it to Nico together with his credit card. Bianca already took the earrings with her.

"Thanks" Nico gave a curt nod.

"By the way, Will says hi" Bianca managed to catch the sly smile on the cashier's face and can't help but have a smile of her own. The two locked eyes and an understanding seemed to have formed between the two.

"Tell him I said hi too" Nico tried to not really fluster which caused both Bianca and Malcolm to smirk at each other.

* * *

"You should just ask him out" Lou Ellen advised as she invited herself to one of Will's yogurt cups.

"What if he doesn't like me? What if he says no? What if he's not gay? What if he decided to never show his face ever again? What if he started hating me? What if he thinks I'm stupid? What if I never see him again?"

"Okay stop! stop! since when are you Mr. Negative thoughts? You're just going to ask him for a date not take his hand for marriage. Although that idea can come in sooner" Lou smirked teasingly.

"This is so hard, Lou"

"No it's not"

"Shut up"

"Just try and ask him out, Solace. What could be the worst to happen?" Lou scraped her yogurt cup, trying to get the small amounts still left. "Besides, more than a few little chatter birds told me he might just feel the same way"

Will's head turned towards his friend so fast, Lou had to wonder how he didn't actually snap his own neck.

* * *

"Hey, Nico!"

The Italian stopped and turned around, confused as to why Will had ran after him. Had he forgotten to pay his bill? Or maybe he left something?

"Thank god I've managed to catch you!" Will panted in between breaths. "How can you ran that fast?"

"Uhm, I was walking. It was barely a few minutes ago when I left" Nico was now looking at the other with confusion. What is happening to Will?

"Yeah. Right, I know that. Silly me. Haha" Will chuckled as he scratched the back of his neck, obviously a little embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" Nico stepped forward, worry etched on his voice as his hand reached out towards the other. Trying to check if something is wrong.

"I'm fine. Sorry, I act a little stupid whenever I get nervous" Will smiled sheepishly "Can we talk?"

"Aren't we already doing just that?" What's making the other nervous anyway? For the whole month that Nico had gotten to know the blond, Will was this seemingly bright ray of sunshine with more confidence in his system than Nico thought was more than necessary for a human being. He was friendly, always smiling and easy to get along with. So why is he acting so un-Will like?

"...right"

"Is there something wrong?"

"No! Sorry, I mean nothing is wrong it's just that-" Will took a pause and a deep breathe "I've been observing you these past days. Actually, have been since you first came to the store and..."

Will had been observing him?

"...for some reason, your presence had gotten my attention and not in a bad way but a good one by the way. Also I think you're really cute and I would like to get to know you better and I am rambling right now because I'm nervous but I am pretty sure I like you. I really like you, Nico"

If only Nico had no better control over his actions, his jaw would have already dropped itself. Instead he managed to compose himself and simply settled with a small blush adorning his cheeks "You like me?"

"Yeah. I really do and Lou insisted that there's a great chance you feel the same and so I'm taking my chance now. Please go out with me?"

"Y-you want to go out with me?" Great now he's starting to stutter. On his defense, who wouldn't when the one you've been crushing on asks you out. On a date. See? You'd be a nervous wreck too.

"If you want to that is" Will ran a hand through his hair. "I mean if you don't want to, I won't try and force you. We can just go back to being friends, I mean we're friends right?"

"Okay"

"Oh. Okay friends it is then-" There was a visible frown on Will's lips. "I guess I can live with that"

Nico chuckled heartily. Looks like will misinterpreted something. "I meant okay, I'll go out with you"

"So it's a date then?" The happiness on Will's eyes told Nico that he just had one of the best decisions in his life.

Nico can't help but smile.

"Yeah, it's a date"

* * *

"Finally, you're going on a date with Will! thought my idea of letting you two meet would end badly!" Percy had called after the news of his apparent date spread throughout their family. "I've planned it so well, you know! When I saw him, I instantly knew he'll be your type!"

"Wait what-"

The line went dead.


End file.
